


your presence

by Seonulike



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fictional, Gen, cuddling after promotions, i miss yungi, tooth rotting, yungi fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seonulike/pseuds/Seonulike
Summary: after a long busy day for yunho and a lonely day for mingi, what they need is a good cuddle
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Yungi - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	your presence

**Author's Note:**

> hello babes! I wrote this for a friend who miss yungi as much as I do and I am sure you guys miss them too! hope u guys enjoy this short fluff that I wrote.

It was already 3 am. Ateez just got back from their schedule after the promotion of their new comback. They went inside the dorm and there was Mingi rushing out of his room to tell his members that they did a great job as he hugs them. All of them are just so tired so they thanked mingi and hugged him back and went to their rooms.

Mingi being the only one who has his one room in the new dorm is quite lonely. He's not mad about it, he just wished that sometimes, someone would keep him accompanied in his room. 

Mingi went back to his rooms after the rest of the members went back as well, he lied down on his bed looking at the four corners of the wall. He must say, during these times that he went on rest, he felt like a burden in the team because he got to rest while the others practice hardly for promotions and other things. Tho he couldn't say that directly in to the members. 

While over thinking, he heared a knock on the door. He stood up and opened it. At the door was Yunho. Yunho quickly hugged Mingi as soon as he opened the door.  
"What are you doing here?" Mingi asked  
"Oh well wooyoung is taking over our room again plus I missed you"  
"Come on Yunho we literally see each other everyday"  
"Shut up and let me be" 

Mingi pulled away from the hug and flop in his bed again. Yunho laid beside Mingi.  
"You really should go and rest, You guys had a long day."  
"Come on, I can rest here. Let me sleep over" said Yunho like a kid throwing a fit.  
"But didn't you slept here the night before yesterday"   
It's not like Mingi doesn't want Yunho to stay and keep him company. It's just that maybe Yunho is just forced to visit Mingi every night feeling pity for him.   
"Just shut your mouth and let me sleep" said Yunho.   
Mingi laid flat in the right side of the bed while Yunho turned to Mingi to cuddle him. Yunho do this almost every night and honestly Mingi isn't mad about it. He loves the warmth that Yunho gives him every time he's near by. He loves the affection that Yunho is giving him. He feel nurtured like Yunho cares about him so much which is true.  
Yunho likes keeping Mingi company and can't bear being without him. Both of them feels complete with each other like true soulmates do. 

"Thanks for always keeping me company Yunho"  
"No problem bub. I love staying by your side"

While yunho's hand hover Mingi's waist, he burries his head on the crook of Mingi's neck . Mingi moves his hand and caressed Yunho's head. 

After a stressfull day for Yunho and a lonely day for Mingi, they both fill each other's needs with presence. 

Even tho they do this probably every time. They never got sick of it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello babes,, thanks a lot for reading! cya next time!


End file.
